Usual Friday
by xxRandomFangirlingxx
Summary: Friday's a normal day. That is until your sent to detention for the strangest thing ever - fangirling. Warning: M for strong language and just plain randomness. Please R&R!


**Ok. I don't really know. It's just random and...well, weird. It took me a lot of courage to upload this. And: These are the kind of stories you write when you're bored out of your mind.**

* * *

Wow, I forgot how boring English lessons on Fridays were. Silent reading is torture. The only reason this week is good is because I managed to sneak out this book that mom (oblivious to the fact that it was probably an 18+) bought for me on eBay. And my God, it's amazing. So here I am, getting all these weird looks from the boys behind me on the other desks. Bebe is sat opposite me, reading a book of her choice. I would read what she's reading, it's just that I love my book and I _need_ to read it. It's the best book in the whole fucking universe. I told Bebe I'd let her borrow it after me, but it looks like she's stopped reading and now she's...drawing?

After about two minutes, Bebe pushes a ripped sheet of paper over the desk to me. The paper has a quick scribble of a drawing on it. Yep, you can guess what's on the paper. A little diagram - yaoi = mpreg. Yes Bebe, you've seen the book. After smiling at her, I look back at the paper, can you guess what she wrote? "Yaoi novel?" scrawled down with a leaking fountain pen. I write back - "How'd you know?" - I slide the paper across the desk. Bebe lets out a half giggle half scream kinda noise. Don't nosebleed on me, that would be horrendous. To add to that, I start to snigger quietly, that escalates into quiet laughter. Then - oh shit.

"WENDY!" Teacher's heard us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Oh holy fuck, she's walking over to the table, and she's seen the paper. We're as good as dead at this point. The teacher snatches up the rip of paper, scanning it worryingly. Fuck. She mumbles the words quietly to herself. I'm doomed. Bebe glances at me, she looks horrified and proceeds to mouth to me 'There is no fucking way in hell out of this one Wendy' - that's unfortunately true. The teacher shoves the paper in my face. "Care to explain, Wendy?" Well, no. "WENDY!" She gives the paper back to me, not sure why. But I'm glad. It's my fangirl fuel.

I stand up and put down my book. "Sorry Miss." Luckily, no one else has seen the paper. "I'm-"

"I don't want to know, you two." She glares at me and Bebe, we both look at each other. Yes, I am panicking. A lot. "Now." She points to the door. "Instant detention. You can go back to normal lessons after you've done every single piece of homework you've been given this week. Now off you go, detention." Bebe and I put away our stuff and head to the door, this has never happened before.

A long walk over to the detention block took us around two minutes. Swinging the door open, I sigh loudly and stomp in, Bebe following just as angry behind me. In the room, two people are already in there - Kyle and Cartman. Yep, just the usual. There's a teacher at the front of the classroom, I flip her off - just because. "The two of you, sit down and do homework." The teacher calls to us. Yes. I'm sitting down and I'm gonna do your homework.

I turn my gaze over to the two boys, they're are just sat there, Cartman has his feet on the desk and Kyle looks like he's asleep. Well, I'm lucky. The bell just went. That means lunch. Fuck. The teacher stands up and says she's on her lunch break and tells us to stay in detention till the end of that.

Just as the door slams, Cartman shouts out - "You sneaky Jew, Kahl. This is your fucking fault."

He groggily moves his head to the side and coughs, "Fuck you, fatass." Another cough. Is he alright? I don't want to ask, Cartman hates me, I don't want to get involved. But my inner fangirl says otherwise.

"Kyle? Are you alright?" Shit, I sound like his mother. He sniffs and lifts his head off the desk - slowly turning to face me. Well, he really doesn't look alright. He's got huge rings under his eyes and a dead expression on his face. Why would you go to school if you felt that bad?

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Kyle sniffs again and blinks at me. "No." Yeah. Nothing else, just 'No'. After he answered me, he slams his head onto the desk and groans. "Why the fuck did I come to school today?" He mumbles into the wooden desk top, another harsh cough escaping his lungs. I would say something now, but Cartman has already opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, Wendy," Cartman hits Kyle on the back, to which he jolts slightly and whines again. "My little monster wanted to see me today, didn't he?" He moves his hand up and down Kyle's back, effectively stroking him. He leans closer to him, "Didn't you, Kahl?" Cartman spits out the last word like it's poison. He gently lifts up Kyle's head by his chin, "Huh Kahl?" He smirks and slams Kyle's head back onto the desk, earning an extremely loud curse and a quiet little whine. At this point, Bebe has resorted to film. What I mean is that she's pretending to be on her phone but she's filming it all. I'm trying to keep a straight face back here. And I'll tell you now - it's failing.

I've gone completely red in the face. Cartman glares at me. Does he know what I'm thinking? I'm not gonna worry about that now, Bebe taps me on the shoulder. I look over to her phone. Yep, the video. She definitely filmed it, that's good though. I can watch it later.

Bebe cups her hand over her mouth, leaning my way. "I don't care if we're in detention. That was fucking amazing." True. That's very true Bebe. "Are we gonna do homework?" Might as well. There's nothing much else to do, the two boys have calmed down now.

"Yeah, I'm finishing that art homework from last Friday, it's due in next lesson." Well, there was no art homework and I think Bebe gets my point. She smiles and takes out her Science book for the homework - the dispersion of light through a prism. I, in turn, take out a sketch book and my pencil case.  
To start off, I draw the sketch. It's kinda obvious now what and WHO I'm drawing. That's ok though. I've covered th-

"What are YOU doing, Wendy?" Shit. I look up quickly in shock. Oh, Cartman. He looms over me, hands in pockets and smirking evily. And the picture is not covered. That means- "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Yeah. You can say that again. Cartman turns round to Kyle. "Have you seen this Kahl?!"

He shifts his head and sighs. "Don't care fatass."

"No, you should see this, It's fucking DISGUSTING." At this comment, Kyle sighs loudly again and slowly gets out of his chair. He makes his way over, almost like a walking corpse. I don't like where this is going.

Kyle looks at me with his heavy eyelids - he looks pretty adorable when he's tired. I stare back at him and move the sketch book closer to myself. He coughs and slumps down in the nearest chair. "I don't get it." Good. That's great.

"Wha- You don't- You don't get it?!" Cartman blurts out, reaching over to my precious drawing book, grabbing it and snatching it off me. I protest against this but he ignores me, holding the book right in front of Kyle's face. "LOOK! Just...LOOK AT IT KAHL!" Cartman pushes it further towards Kyle. He looks confused.  
He either has no idea what it is or he's too tired and dazed to focus properly.

Kyle throws his head back. "Like I said - I. Do. Not. Care. Fatass." He spaces out the words just to. Get. The. Point. Across. "Anyway, we're allowed to leave now Cartman. Only 'til half twelve." Kyle groggily stands up - covering his mouth to cough. I think he only said that to get out of the awkward situation. He picks up his bag and purposely kicks Cartman in the ankle, he curses in return to the 'gesture'. "Hurry up fatass." Kyle mutters, opening the door for Cartman. That's polite.  
Well, he probably didn't mean it but - you get the point. The two walk out of the door, Cartman practically smashes it closed. That made me jump.

"Hey Wendy?" Bebe asks, phone in hand. "Do you want to...um...look at..."

"Yaoi? Hell yeah."

* * *

**Well yeah. That was not at _all_ random. (Obvious sarcasm is obvious) I'll just say now - yaoi is amazing. :D Also: I might add more chapters...I dunno. I'm not sure, I don't what I would do as another chapter. But, thank you! ****Feel free to R&amp;R, it's great!**


End file.
